


Eupnea

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [49]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time, Genichiro "Big Dick" Ashina, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Wolf wasn't sure how he ended up with the General of the Ashina, but for some reason he can't seem to make himself leave.





	Eupnea

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to artdork707 over on tumblr i have fallen ass over tea kettle into Sekiro and this ship. hope yall like my first contribution to the tag <3

The clash of steel on steel rang out loudly, thunder eating the sound before it could echo long enough to sting. Wolf gritted his teeth and pushed back on his blade. Sweat stung his eyes, but he didn’t close them. Rain flecked his cheeks, his hair, arcing off his sword as he swung— 

His adversary, a masked warrior in purple, lifted their blade lightning fast, deflecting with a muffled grunt. The impact stung, rattling through the bones, sending up an ache that journeyed from the wrists to the shoulders. Wolf pushed back with all his strength, knocking the man off balance. He lifted his sword and readied himself to let it fall.

_ Hiss! _

Instinct moved Wolf before the sound registered. A bowstring. Wolf threw himself back just as the meaty, wet sound of an arrow embedding itself in flesh rose up. The man crumpled to the dirt with a sick, sucking wheeze. It was hard to find breath with an arrow through the throat. Wolf left the man to die trying, and turned to face the much bigger, newer threat.

And he was  _ bigger.  _ Almost uncomfortably so. Wolf eyed the newcomer, holding his blade out at the ready. Friend or foe? A massive bow was held in the man’s hands, poised for the shot but no longer knocked with an arrow. Even as Wolf watched, the ready pose eased into something non-threatening. This man wasn’t wearing the same purple of the dead assassin at his feet. His eyes landed on the sword on the man’s hip, the ornate pattern on the armor, the overwhelming bulk of the man himself. If the armor alone hadn’t been grounds for concern, the sheer size of the body beneath it more than made up for it. 

He shifted and planted his stance a little firmer as he watched the man shoulder the enormous bow. He’d taken down far bigger before. He could do it again.

The wind whistled past his ears. The storm seemed to swell, but no more rain fell. Lightning illuminated the new adversary from behind. Wolf readied himself to block as the sky sundered once more. 

“Who might you be, shinobi?” a deep, pleasant voice called out as the thunder faded into a low rumble. The man took a step forward, hand only loosely clasping the hilt of his sword. “Don’t be so tense. Any enemy of the Ministry is well met by the General of the Ashina.”

General Ashina. Wolf slowly narrowed his eyes. He was of the Ashina. That meant he  _ probably  _ wasn’t an enemy. 

Probably, but not definitely. 

“What do you want with me?” he asked, not letting his sword fall an inch. “Why are you here?”

“Reports of Internal Ministry forces came to us recently from this area.” General Ashina— What was his given name? Wolf had worked with the Ashina before under Owl’s orders. This couldn’t be Lord Isshin. A son of his then? Grandson? General Ashina of the indeterminate name lifted a hand and made a signal. Back towards the gates of the village arose a small force. General Ashina looked down at the silent corpse by Wolf’s foot. A small smile graced his stern lips. “Have you seen to our mission for us, shinobi? Who is your master?”

Wolf sheathed his blade. “I’m here under orders of my father, Owl,” he said quietly, counting the soldiers as they approached. 

“Owl.” General Ashina’s brows disappeared beneath his helmet. “Then you are Wolf.”

Wolf said nothing. 

That smile grew a little wider. “I have heard tell of you, Wolf. Your father has done much for my grandfather, Lord Isshin.” He approached slowly, making another general hand signal that seemed to inform the men that they were to fan out and conduct their search. “I am Genichiro Ashina. I believe I owe you thanks.”

“Thanks?” Lord Genichiro paused a few feet from him, well within striking distance. Wolf hated a little how he had to crane his neck to see the man’s face. 

“For quelling the Ministry’s numbers until we could arrive.” Lord Genichiro turned away, addressing his men, “Fan out. Leave no stone unturned.” The soldiers filed in and spread out. Wolf suddenly felt superfluous. He looked around and stood stiffly at the General’s side, and he wondered if he should make himself scarce. Certainly there was no need of him now? 

“They can handle the rest of the infestation,” Lord Genichiro suddenly said, almost startling Wolf. He looked up at the man and Genichiro smiled at him. “The storm will come soon. Would you care to keep me company until it passes?”

Wolf blinked. “Company?”

“Yes.” Genichiro turned his head, showing off the line of his throat. Vulnerable, a foolish show of trust that Wolf could never emulate. “There is a building here we’ve ordered cleared for my personal use. I believe a meal will be prepared soon. You would honor me with your company, Son of Owl.”

The  _ no  _ was on his lips, but then Genichiro turned towards him, that smile on his lips, his eyes crinkled with sincerity. “Yes,” Wolf answered haltingly, and he pointedly refused to think about what his father would say to him giving in. It wasn’t his fault either way. This man wielded magic of a sort. He had to if he were capable of turning a no into a yes. He swallowed down his embarrassment and looked at the ground. “Thank you.”

A massive, burning hand caught him by the elbow, gentle and guiding. “Then let us go.” 

Wolf stifled the instinct to jump or pull away, and he let Genichiro guide him away from the rain clouds and towards a large manor located in the center of the village. Wolf looked at it instead of the man leading him. It was a fine building, either made vacant by the attacks or vacated for the express purpose of housing the Lord Ashina as he conducted his work. In either case, it was nice. Far nicer than Wolf’s usual lodgings, and certainly fancier than what he would be going back to later tonight. 

“I must return to my father before it grows late,” Wolf warned Genichiro as the man coaxed him up the steps and into an inner room floored with tatami and draped with silk scrolls. A meal had indeed been set out for them in the center of the room. The scent of hot food woke the hunger gnawing in the pit of Wolf’s stomach. 

“Of course,” the Lord answered, gesturing for him to sit, to make himself comfortable. He took off some of his armor and led by example. He sank onto his knees and smiled as Wolf slowly sat opposite of him. “Eat your fill. Drink with me. Enjoy yourself until you must leave.”

Wolf dipped his head, a little uncomfortable. This was a Lord of the Ashina, a General. He needn’t show a mere shinobi such deference. “Thank you, General Ashina.”

“Genichiro,” he corrected. “Use my name and I will use yours.”

Wolf bit down on his bottom lip. His ears felt a little warm. “As you wish, Lord Genichiro.”

The conversation that followed was largely one-sided, but as the sake flowed, as Genichiro’s eyes danced in the low light of evening, Wolf found his tongue loosening. He spoke of his upbringing, his training, and even a little of his father. In return, Genichiro told him of the Ashina land, his deep passion for his country, the lengths he’d go to protect her. It was almost… charming in its intensity. Genichiro was a man of great passion. He was wholly unlike anything Wolf had ever known before, caught up as he was with his stalwart, aloof father and his teachers who believed that prowess alone spoke louder than words ever could. 

Genichiro refilled his cup again. They’d both lost count along the way, yet Wolf drank it regardless. He found himself loathe to let the good mood die. Strange. Very strange. 

“You’re thinking deeply,” Genichiro observed, leaning back once Wolf’s cup was full. The room had been lit with intimate candles as night took back dominion over day. In the flickering, warm glow, Genichiro’s eyes danced. The shadows played havoc in the dips and hollows of his noble face. Wolf blinked slowly, caught up in the effect. 

“Wolf?”

Wolf blinked quick, averting his eyes. He sat up straight and coughed, setting down his empty cup. How unlike him. “Just… thinking,” he said lamely. He heard fabric shifting, the tatami mats whispering as Genichiro moved a little closer. To refill his sake cup, no doubt. Wolf wondered if his father had noticed he hadn’t returned. Wolf puckered his lips. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“And why is that?” The sound of the sake being poured fell like white noise against Wolf’s sluggish nerves. His skin buzzed, prickled. There was an energy building in the air like the moment before a lightning strike. The sake bottle clicked as it was set down. “I thought I was being a good host.”

“That’s probably it,” Wolf admitted, slowly drawing his gaze back towards Genichiro who was… who was sitting nearly flush to his side. Wolf blinked. “You are very close to me.”

Genichiro smiled. He had a hand eased out behind him, supporting his weight as he leaned a little closer. “I am,” he easily agreed. “Do you mind?”

Did he mind… Wolf couldn’t say he did. Genichiro was warm, and his company was tolerable. He shrugged and looked at the cups. It was his turn to pour. He reached for the bottle and stilled when a big, heavy hand covered his own just a few inches shy of the sake. 

“I think I’ve had enough,” Genichiro said softly, wrapping his fingers around Wolf’s wrist. His fingers were so long, his hand so big that it nearly swallowed Wolf’s in its grasp. 

Wolf stared at their joined hands blankly. He didn’t try to pull away, largely because he wasn’t certain he could manage it. Besides, Genichiro was warm. Warm and nice, both in presence and company. 

A soft laugh tickled his ear. Wolf turned towards the sound. “To think the frightening shinobi who single-handedly took on the Ministry’s forces would be so docile.” Genichiro lifted his other hand and wrapped it around Wolf’s waist, dragging him even closer. The burning line of his side met Wolf’s, and Wolf’s eyes opened wide. “You caught my eye out there, Wolf. I think this evening has only increased my interest in you.”

For some reason heat rose to Wolf’s cheeks. He stared at the tatami mats. “Interest?” The word tasted odd on his tongue. Interest. People didn’t typically take an interest in him outside of his skills. But, Genichiro had his arm around his waist. He still held his hand. 

Wolf furrowed his brow and slowly met Genichiro’s eyes. “Are you… trying to seduce me, Lord Ashina?”

Genichiro smiled, slow and wide. “It’s Genichiro, Wolf,” he said, the hand on Wolf’s hip tightening to feel him through the layers of his clothing. “And yes. That is, if you will allow me.”

The sake was a warm pressure between Wolf’s eyes, but that pressure wasn’t strong enough to make sense of his current circumstances. He looked down at all of the points of contact they shared, only a little stunned when he realized he didn’t mind the man’s touch. “But… why?” he asked. They barely knew one another. He was just a shinobi. He was far beneath Genichiro’s station, and therefore his consideration. 

“Why?” His voice was almost a laugh. Genichiro drew their joined hands towards them, laying Wolf’s in his lap before releasing it completely. He lifted his hand to Wolf’s chin next— slowly, though. As if he were testing the tolerance of a wild creature liable to bite at the slightest provocation. Wolf eyed him warily, but didn’t bite. Not even when that hand caught him by the chin, turning his face towards the lord. 

“Because I watched you fight, Wolf.” Genichiro paused, eyes aflame with that passion he’d teased all evening. His thumb swiped along the seam of Wolf’s lips. “When I look at you, I see the strength of Ashina.”

The kiss that followed those weighted, layered words was… It was intense. For many reasons. The shock took the breath out of him, and Genichiro’s mouth kept him from taking another. Wolf didn’t know what to do with his hands. He kept them at his sides, hands curled into fists in the sleeves of his gi. Genichiro had his eyes closed. Should he close his own? A tongue brushed his bottom lip. Wolf gasped and opened his mouth. He’d never felt this way before. So easily unsettled, so woefully caught off guard. 

To compound it, Genichiro went deeper. His big hands left Wolf’s hips to wrap around his waist, and as he kissed him deeper, he slowly guided them to the floor. Wolf’s back hit the tatami with a gentle thud. Genichiro’s body was… enormous on top of him. He blocked out the entire room, his loose hair falling to curtain Wolf in a black, silky wave. 

Wolf’s thoughts were molten, viscous. Their lips moved together seamlessly, and before long Wolf found himself meeting Genichiro’s tongue. He was shy about it— there was no other way he could be. He closed his eyes and turned away only when his lungs protested the lack of breath. He gulped down air and shivered when Genichiro layered his kisses against his cheek instead. 

The rest of the lord kept moving too. His hands traveled up his waist, his chest, along his shoulders and down his arms. They loosened clothing, fondled deep enough to stir. They wrapped themselves around his wrists and held his arms above his head. Wolf moved his cheek out of range of Genichiro’s kisses. He frowned a little, and with a raspy voice asked,  “What are you intending to do?”

A strong brow rose up curiously. “I trust you know the mechanics.”

Wolf averted his eyes. Warmth swelled to his cheeks. Genichiro was staring hard now, realization clicking into place. 

“Really.”

Wolf frowned deeper. He positively glared at the far wall. 

“Never? Not even once?”

“I was raised as a shinobi,” he said haltingly, biting down on his lip when Genichiro lowered his mouth to kiss along his jaw. One hand released his wrist, but Wolf didn’t bother moving out of the position he’d been put in. “My training c-came first,” he barely got out before Genichiro unwound his scarf and bared his throat to his burning, searching lips. 

“I see.” The words were whispers of heat and intent, dancing along his jugular. Wolf swallowed a whimper when his scarf was tossed aside. Genichiro’s hand continued on, pawing between them, loosening his hakama, opening his clothes until bare skin met the open air. “A pity.”

Was it? Wolf hadn’t thought of it like that. Of course, at the moment it felt as much. Genichiro’s touch made him shiver, pulling reactions and responses from him faster than he could quell them. If he’d had practice in this art, perhaps he would have better control now. 

A soft kiss fell to his temple. Wolf looked at Genichiro. “Would you give me the honor?” the General asked, soft and low, words lilting like the flickering candlelight bathing his face. His hand had paused its roving beneath the edge of the plain shirt Wolf wore beneath his hakama. Fingers spread, heat sinking it, it rested over his heart. Waiting. 

The honor. He thought his request an honor. 

Wolf looked away. He’d never been in this position before. What was the proper response? He should leave, shouldn’t he? Return home as ordered, wait for the next mission… 

His teeth sank into his bottom lip. A wave of disquiet washed over him. He didn’t… 

He didn’t want to leave just yet. 

Slowly, glacially, Wolf lifted his chin and looked at Genichiro. He was so close to him now, tracing meaningless shapes against his cheek, along the scar beside his eye. Wolf swallowed, heat spreading throughout his body. He was… excited. Thrilled perhaps as he quietly said, “Yes.”

Instead of answering, Genichiro kissed him again. Wolf felt better prepared for it this time. He parted his lips and closed his eyes, and didn’t falter as Genichiro tugged his clothing to the side and worked the sleeves off his arms. Their tongues met. Saliva pooled in Wolf’s mouth and trickled a little down his chin. He grabbed Genichiro’s clothing as well, reciprocating as much as he knew how to do until they both lay there, chest to chest, skin to skin. 

Wolf wasn’t sure how long they spent like that, kissing one another, rolling hips and stifling sounds against each other’s lips. His skin felt hot, alive in a way he couldn’t quite recall feeling before. Genichiro’s shoulders were broad, all encompassing. He clung to them even when the man made to pull away. 

At first Wolf assumed he was just situating himself, but then the General got up entirely and moved to the other side of the room. He opened the sliding door and reached for something on the floor just on the other side. Wolf lifted himself onto his elbows, chest heaving. Genichiro closed the door and came back, his gait steady, his strides long and measured like a predator. He held a small jar in his hand. It would be innocuous enough if not for their current situation. 

Wolf was inexperienced, but he wasn’t naive. He looked away and rolled himself onto his stomach. Genichiro let out a soft breath— surprise? 

Fabric whispered as Genichiro knelt, the tips of his fingers falling to the small of Wolf’s back to trace lines in patterns he was too tense to parse out. Wolf resisted the urge to bury his face in his crossed arms. “I had thought it was the height of foolishness to allow a stranger the sight of a shinobi’s back.” 

Wolf said nothing. He’d already broken rules in staying. One more could only damn him so much worse.

Genichiro sighed and set the jar on the floor. “Quiet, aren’t you?” he observed, though not unkindly. His hands settled on Wolf’s waist and slowly removed the rest of his garments. Chilly air prickled the flesh of Wolf’s legs, his rear. He sucked in a quiet breath and willed himself to stay still. 

Those large, hot hands touched the new skin slowly, carefully. Genichiro let his palms run up the length of his thighs, over his ass, along his lower back. Wolf hissed out a breath between his teeth, fighting against instinct and years upon years of training. He wanted to relax, but couldn’t. In a desperate bid to do just that, he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, falling back on the meditation patterns he’d relied on when he failed to school himself into the form of a proper shinobi. Bit by bit he loosened his muscles, surrendering to the calming touch of Genichiro’s wide, all-encompassing hands. 

Wolf nearly lost control of his rhythm when Genichiro cupped his rear in his hands and spread him, exposing him fully. His breath stuttered, a short  _ huff  _ leaving his lips. Genichiro made a thoughtful sound. He let go with one hand and reached for the jar of oil just visible in the peripherals of Wolf’s vision. His cheeks burned as the jar was opened. He didn’t know much when it came to acts of the flesh, but he knew enough to know that if he had any hope of seeing this through, he’d need to be slick. Very slick.

How that was going to happen became clear a moment later. 

First came the sound of shedding clothes. Wolf’s ears pricked, his skin growing hot and flushed. Bare knees brushed his outer thighs as the General straddled him. The weight of him was grounding in some sense, daunting in another. Even looming over him, the heat and size of his body dwarfed Wolf completely. 

One hand cupped his rear again, spreading him once more. “Stay relaxed,” that low, measured voice warned before Genichiro pressed a slick, thick finger to his entrance. 

Easier said than done. The sensation was wholly unlike anything he’d ever felt before, and Wolf tried not to berate himself too hard for letting out another involuntary sound when it breached him. Genichiro was gentle, he supposed, and considerate, but no amount of consideration could make up for the sheer size of his hands, the thickness of his fingers. It burned. It ached. Wolf centered himself and ordered himself to focus on his breathing. 

The sensation was novel, not unbearable. 

“Good,” Genichiro soothed, slowly rocking his finger in and out, perhaps unconsciously—or perhaps purposefully—syncing the movements to the pattern of Wolf’s careful breathing. Regardless of his prowess on the battlefield or his position as General of the Ashina, he seemed infinitely skilled in this act, or at the very least confident enough to feign it. “Very good.”

Wolf parted his lips to tell the man not to patronize him. He managed a low, reedy warble instead when a second slick finger pressed against his stretched entrance. Shame filled him to the brim as his cock twitched and filled. He spread his legs a little wider, nudging into Genichiro’s knees as the aching feeling grew that much more pronounced. 

Genichiro took his time with this, curling his fingers and rocking them in and out, in and out. Wolf lost control of his breathing entirely when they brushed something inside him, something strange and frightening in its intensity. Pleasure brought the blood to his skin, the ache lessening into a dull need. A need for what, Wolf wasn’t sure. Genichiro would know. Of that he was absolutely certain. 

“Please,” he gasped, pressing his forehead to the mat. “Do it.”

Genichiro paused. He spread his fingers a little and Wolf clenched his teeth when a frisson of pain ran down his spine. “You need more preparation, eager Wolf.” He said it softly, not unkindly. “Bear with it a little longer.”

Wolf knew the logic of what he was saying, but the thought of waiting had him tossing his head. “No,” he said firmer, lifting himself a little onto his arms. His hips rose with it, putting him onto his knees and forcing Genichiro to withdraw his fingers and kneel behind him. Wolf closed his eyes, ignoring his shame. 

“Wolf—” 

“Now. Do it now.”

There was a pause. Silence filled the room, broken only by Wolf’s ragged breathing. Their discarded clothing padded his knees and hands from the unforgiving floor. Wolf concentrated on sensations, on the burning in his rear and loins. He felt Genichiro move closer. He felt him drape his body over his back, his heavy, firm chest searing him like fire. 

“Alright,” Genichiro murmured, pressing one last kiss to the back of Wolf’s neck. “As you wish.”

Wolf inhaled sharply, bracing himself. The General let out a hiss as he slicked himself, and when he moved to position his length at his entrance, the brush of his knuckles against his inner thighs added to the build up. He let his head hang down between his shoulders. A massive arm wound itself around his middle, hitching his hips higher. The blunt head of Genichiro’s cock pressed against his slick, yielding flesh— 

_ “Breathe,”  _ the General ordered.

Wolf tried, but then Genichiro went inside him. 

Big.  _ Big.  _ It was the only thought that penetrated the white noise of Wolf’s thoughts as Genichiro thrust forward. His broad, burning chest was a heavy weight on top of Wolf’s back, pressing down, down,  _ down  _ until Wolf’s elbows buckled, unable to bear their combined weight. 

There was pain. Of course there was pain. Genichiro was a big man, and he was big all over. Wolf bit down viciously on his wrist, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Genichiro groaned loudly in his ear. “You feel so good,” he whispered, voice husky, low. “Are you okay? You feel… sublime.”

Wolf stayed silent. Blood coated his teeth. He shuddered and focused on breathing through the stretch. He was fine. He’d had worse afflictions in his lifetime, and he’d have worse yet in the future to look forward to. This was nothing. He was  _ fine— _

Genichiro rocked forward. The sudden shock punched a grunt past Wolf’s makeshift gag. He tensed up, but that just made it hurt more. Hunching his shoulders forward, Wolf choked. Genichiro froze above him. “Wolf?”

The bite marks in his wrist bled sluggishly when Wolf forced open his jaw. “Y-Yes,” he grunted. “Fine.”

The silence was weighty, almost uncomfortable. Genichiro didn’t move an inch. The heat of his stare burned between Wolf’s shoulder blades. “Are you lying to me?” he wondered, reaching a hand around Wolf’s front to snatch his bleeding arm out from under him. Wolf gave a token protest, tugging at the giant paw, but there was no leverage to be had like this, no strength to summon when he was so thoroughly and completely pinned. 

A calloused thumb smoothed over the stinging wounds. Genichiro sighed. “If it hurts, tell me,” he murmured. “There’s no need to suffer for my sake.”

Wolf pressed his cheek to the cool floor. His thighs were trembling under the strain. “I’m fine,” he croaked. “I can take it.” 

A sigh teased the hair at the back of his neck. “So, it’s like that.” The weight eased off of Wolf’s back, disappearing entirely. Genichiro pulled out with a raw, aching slowness, and as relief warred it out with emptiness, Wolf arched his spine and gave a muffled keen. His hole clenched on nothing. It burned painfully, but… 

He missed it. Somehow, he missed being filled. 

“You’re not the type to complain when something hurts,” Genichiro observed, taking him by the hip to roll him onto his back. Soft silk drew along his skin, and Wolf immediately ached for his scarf. Genichiro was looking at him now, staring at him with soft dark eyes, an expression that was almost painfully understanding. Wolf… didn’t know how to take that. He didn’t know what it could mean. 

He didn’t get the chance to ask, even if he wanted to ask. Genichiro kissed him deeply, hands cupping his cheeks to keep him from turning away. Wolf melted into it. He parted his lips, gave the man full quarter. They kissed and kissed, and when Wolf felt Genichiro nudge his cock towards him again, it was gentler now, smoother. He didn’t thrust back in like he had before; he teased him with the head of it, coaxing Wolf’s legs to hitch over his hips, opening him wide as he shallowly bucked into him. The stretch was there, the pain was there, but only just. Wolf lost himself in the kisses, breathing when told, opening up little by little until…

“Oh, Wolf,” Genichiro growled, voice rumbling in his barrel of a chest. His hips met the meat of Wolf’s ass, his cock buried deep, full. He bent over Wolf and completely blotted out the room. “Are you okay? Do you feel good now?”

Wolf didn’t know if felt  _ good,  _ but he felt… He just felt. Every inch of Genichiro seemed to echo against his skin, his cock throbbing through him, resonating. Wolf sucked in a harsh breath, clawing at the man’s shoulders. “I feel…” He bit down on his lip and groaned, clenching around Genichiro. The General grunted, rocking forward. Wolf held tighter to him. “Please,” he settled on saying. He hid his face in Genichiro’s chest. “Please.”

Genichiro huffed. Maybe it was a laugh. Maybe just another moan. Either way, he didn’t argue. He simply began to move, and Wolf let himself  _ feel.  _

The pace was steady, falling in time to their shared breaths. As it quickened, so did they. Wolf struggled to hold back his sounds but knew it was a lost cause. He wrapped his arms around Genichiro’s shoulders, dug his nails into his back, and buried his face in the man’s neck. A massive hand enveloped his cock; the heat was intense, the pleasure even more so. Wolf arched his spine and threw a wordless cry to the ceiling as pleasure overtook him, as white blotted out his vision entirely. The whole army could have heard him— he wouldn’t know, and he couldn’t care. 

Wolf floated there, in that in between state. He breathed deeply and quietly, eyes closed, caught up in something like meditation. A low grunt rattled through his chest. Genichiro quickened his thrusts, finding his own peak a moment later. Warm, burning heat coiled inside of Wolf. If Genichiro spoke, he didn’t hear it. If he did anything, Wolf couldn’t tell. 

He laid on his side and closed his eyes. Genichiro snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him against his chest, removing himself with as much care as he’d shown the rest of the evening. Wolf’s eyes flickered for a moment, but then he settled. 

It felt… nice. Being held. Warm. 

“How long…” Wolf bit down on his lip, second guessing himself. Did he have a right to ask? This wasn’t his life. This wasn’t what he was permitted to have. His father would be expecting him. He’d already lingered here longer than he knew he should have. 

Still. He couldn’t find it in himself to get up. To leave. 

Genichiro traced the shape of his hip with his thumb. “How long until what?”

Wolf bit his lip. He said nothing.

The arm tightened. “You can ask me, Wolf.” Warm lips brushed his nape. Hot breath pulled a shiver from him when Genichiro kissed his ear. “You can ask me anything.”

What did he think it was? Did he think he wanted more? More kisses, more attention, more of… this? Those were all simple things to grant in the moment. They didn’t mean anything. It was just more of the physical, more pleasure to be had and shared. 

But Wolf didn’t want that. Or, maybe he did. Maybe he wanted more. 

Maybe he wanted to stay here for awhile more and just forget the world outside these doors. 

“Wolf?”

“Nevermind.” Wolf closed his eyes and listened to the rain. “It’s nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> well that was fun! If you liked this and wanna see more of my work, check me out over on twitter @tdcloud_writes and also check out my original work under the name T.D. Cloud! I hope to write some more for this pairing once im back from my con, so keep an eye out and as always, until next time!


End file.
